


Fresh like Fresh Bread

by APandasThoughts



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Christine is a sweet heart optimist, F/M, Fluff, Musical, One Shot, Star Gazing, bmc, idk how tags work, its just a sweet little story, stage dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APandasThoughts/pseuds/APandasThoughts
Summary: Jeremy and Christine are just star gazing on the roof and Jeremy has a hard time making conversation.





	Fresh like Fresh Bread

Silence trickled into the space between them, never disturbed by comforting comments or subtle movements. When Jeremy scooted a little close to Christine on their spot on her roof the silence didn’t shift, it wrapped around them like a blanket, warm and safe. “You- You know, Michael told me that some of these stars are, um, are already dead..have been for years, the image just hasn’t reached us yet.” Jeremy commented awkwardly, “‘course I-I uh, studied up on that and he’s right, sometime of these stars are long gone.. I bet he saw it on a uh, a documentary..” he continued quietly, tugging on the corner of his cardigan absentmindedly. Christine hummed beside him, tapping on the roof tiles softly. “Well that’s depressing.” She replied with a small frown, eyebrows furrowing slightly, “O-Oh I didn’t mean for it to be! I was just trying to make conversation- sorry..” He apologized quickly, only stopping because he saw Christine, she was still looking up, squinting at the stars in thought. “Jere, it’s alright.. that means that some of these stars are new too right? Fresh in the universe! Fresh like fresh.. bread? I’ve never had fresh bread, it’s probably like normal bread.. just warm..” she trailed off but Jeremy was able to get what she was saying. “Yeah, that’s a nice way to look at it.. a lot less depressing that’s for sure.” He said softly, looking back up to the sky and sitting his hands down at his sides, nearly jumping out of his skin when he accidentally touched Christine’s hand. He started to apologize, only to be cut off with a smaller hand wrapping around his, intertwining with his fingers, and pressing their palms together. Christines hand fit perfectly in his and she was just so calm, so comfortable, about it that he couldn’t help but melt. Jeremy smiled fondly to himself, looking away from the night sky and to the girl next to him, watching the stars from the reflections in her dark eyes. Somehow he found himself liking the way the universe looked a lot better when she was so close.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My first fanfic on ao3!! First off I wanna apologize that this is so short, I originally posted it on tumblr and had to shorten it because of some new dumb rule, but hopefully future fanfics will be longer! I plan on it at least!


End file.
